Disaster Waiting For Trouble
by Pippinfan1988
Summary: Just a little story--nothing fancy.
1. Default Chapter

****

Disaster Waiting For Trouble

Disclaimer: These are JRR Tolkien's characters, not mine. I'm every bit an amateur, so constructive criticism is always welcome. Happy reading!

****

Hello! And thanks to Natta, Pansy Chubb, and loveofthering for your kind and thoughtful reviews! I thought more on chapter 5, and I, too, thought Harmin _was _a bit too violent! Honest; I'm not a violent person!, and sometimes post stories before I actually "sleep on them". I love Merry and Pippin dearly, and two of the several points I wanted to convey were these: 1) Merry and Pippin love and depend upon one another--even more than _they _know!, and 2) It's not easy moving to a new "neighborhood" where you don't know everybody. Hope this helps, and again, Happy Reading!

Chapter 1 - Farewell To Whitwell

Pippin stood on top of his mattress in his empty bedroom; the walls echoed when he cleared his throat. He looked around to make sure no one was looking, then stole a few last jumps; he hadn't jumped on his mattress in a long while--the last time was about...two weeks ago! But this would definitely likely be his very last time on _this _bed, so he savored every bounce. After a minute of jumping, he got down and walked over to where his wardrobe used to be. He gazed at the spot where his mother used to place his clean clothes and linen. Apart from his bed, his entire room was empty--apparently the bed wasn't needed at Great Smials. Lastly, he stood before the window that gave him a view of distant trees filled with green leaves and of wild flowers in the meadows during the warm summer months. He remembered back as a small child running from flower to flower, catching each one in his hand for his mother before they ran away. His older cousin, Merry, had told Pippin that the pretty flowers would all run away after nightfall, never to return. Pippin grinned at himself for being so gullible, but then again, he thought, _most four-year-olds are_...

"Pippin!" Pippin heard his mother calling him, and so he finally walked out of his room. As he passed through the empty kitchen, he paused and imagined once again all the rivalry and laughter that surrounded the family dinner table. He wistfully sighed, and stepped outside the door, leaving behind him the first twelve years of his life.

"Pippin, we're waiting on you, son!" In contrast to the bright, sunny spring day, Eglantine watched a gloomy Pippin, hands in his pockets, walk towards the last wagon. She knew this was difficult enough for her son, and didn't want to rush him; but there were three wagons laden with furniture, food, and other goods. If they didn't start soon, they may as well stay another day--and with what? Everything was packed!

Pippin didn't say a word; he silently lifted himself into the back of the wagon Frodo and Merry were driving and slouched down between two wooden boxes so no one would bother him. Pippin heard his father, driving the lead wagon, flick the reins of his ponies, "Let's go!". Next was Cousin Avelard and his sons Reginard and Everard, and last in line was Frodo and Merry. One by one, the wagons rolled on towards Great Smials.

It was slow going up the narrow winding road, and in the rear distance, Pippin could still see Whitwell. The grim expression on his face was in total difference to that of his sister's laughter. Pervinca sat on a crate directly behind the front seat exchanging funny stories with her cousins, and Sam--one of Frodo's friends. After a while, she came back to sit with Pippin.

"What were you all laughing about?"

"Everything...and nothing." Pervinca studied her brother, "You _are _in a dour mood, aren't you?" Pippin didn't reply; he just continued to look out over the road behind them. "There's nothing anybody can do to change things, Pip. I lived my whole life at Whitwell, too."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it, does it?" Pippin still aimlessly gazed at the road winding behind them.

"No, Pippin, you don't have to like it. But I am sure before long you'll be up to your old tricks again!" Pervinca tried to cheer her brother. "It's not like you to let life slip by without so much as sticking your toes in to test the water!"

Pippin took his eyes from the road, looked at his sister and sighed. "Yes, I suppose I'm good for that, aren't I?"

"Don't let this go to your head Pip, but there's _never _a dull moment when you're around!" Pippin turned his face in the other direction, but Pervinca knew he was hiding a smile.

The wagons all came to a stop in front of the Thain's entrance. Pervinca made ready to climb out of the wagon. "Pervinca!" Pippin grabbed her arm before she could leave. Pippin paused; he was trying to find the right words, then finally said, "Thanks."

His sister smiled in return, then climbed out.


	2. The Moving Party

****

Chapter 2 - The Moving Party

At first, it was just Paladin and company offloading the boxes and setting up housekeeping in the new Smial. After some time, though, other members of Great Smials, curious and otherwise, came around and offered their help; the moving party number grew to four times as many who first started out. Pretty soon, the kitchen was declared clean enough to cook and serve in, and a fire was started in the hearth to make ready for supper. 

In the mean time, all furniture was placed in their respective rooms and bedrooms, and arranged by their owners. Eglantine assigned a job to every member of her family--including her husband--the budding Thain. Everyone rolled up their sleeves and got to work on cleaning up the new home. Paladin was given the task of cleaning out the chimney flues (Frodo and Sam offered their help), Pearl and Pim were in the washroom scrubbing it from top to bottom; Merry and Pippin were outside beating the tapestries and rugs--if any were still intact. They were also instructed to beat out the mattresses, however, when they opened the door to one of the bedrooms, the bed went up to Merry's chest. They would not be able to lift the mattress, let alone take it out to beat it. So they did what any other hobbit child or tween would do; they jumped on it (Pippin was especially good at this!). As odd as it sounds, it wasn't all fun and games; Merry nearly choked on all the dust that flew out as he stomped with all his might on what was supposed to be the Thain's personal state bed. "Ferumbras knew what he was doing when he stayed in his tunnel!" Merry coughed and covered his mouth as he spoke.

Everyone was helping in some fashion to help the prospective Thain move in. The air was filled with a happy kind of energy; Ivanbold, a second cousin of Paladin's from the Isenbold line, killed two of his fattest pigs and they all had the largest feast any Took had seen in a long while. A celebration, it was called thereafter; the "new" Thain had come! Ferumbras was now well up in age, and everyone knew that Paladin had been his unofficial "assistant" for the past few years. 

Paladin broke out several casks of his home brewed ale, and after a well-fed group of hobbits started in on them, the dancing began. At first someone brought out a fiddle, then a flute appeared, and then Pippin sat down and pounded out rhythms on an empty barrel as a makeshift drum. Merry danced with most of his female Took cousins--naturally after a mug of ale himself! He had the most fun dancing with Pervinca, and oh, they laughed at themselves! Pervinca didn't have much experience in how to properly dance, so they improvised; Merry was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down his cheeks! Pervinca collapsed in a fit of giggles not far from her cousin. 

Pearl was eyeballing all the young bachelors along with her sister Pim. They also found they had suddenly become very popular among the tween lasses. A whole crowd of them gathered round and rivaled for the company of Paladin's daughters. Pearl was whispering a juicy secret to one new friend when her cousin Frodo came and asked her to dance. "No pretty young lass such as you should be without a dance partner!" Pearl blushed in spite of the fact that Frodo was her cousin. Pearl accepted his offer, and before they left, Frodo nudged his shy friend standing next to him, then Sam snapped to and bowed to the other lass in front of him, "Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Miss Pimpernel; may I have this dance with you?"

Pim laughed at Sam's bashful nature, then she smiled, "It would be a pleasure, Sam!" Everyone in the Shire knew Rosie was his heart, and Pim appreciated Sam's chivalrous offer; she stood up and curtsied, then took his arm as all four hobbit lads and lasses were off to dance the night away.


	3. Trouble Waiting To Happen

****

Chapter 3 - Trouble Waiting To Happen

The following morning started out fine enough with breakfast for half past ten (everyone slept in late!) followed by a relaxing cup of tea. They all discussed their plans for the day; Pim and Pearl decided to go to the market. Pervinca was undecided if she wanted to stay at home and rearrange her new room, or if she wanted to go with her sisters to town.

The chatter was momentarily broken as Paladin drained his cup and got up. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and excused himself from the table, "Have a good day, everyone; I must now lock myself with Ferumbras in his Study until tea. But before I do," he held out his hand towards Frodo and Sam, "I wish to properly thank you both for your work in helping us move." Frodo stood up and shook his cousin's hand, and Sam did likewise--he went red in the face at the thought of shaking hands with the hobbit who will one day be the Thain, "Thank'ee, sir!"

"Goodbye, Father!" Came a small chorus from four hobbits as Paladin walked out, and with his wife close behind to see off her husband.

After they left, Pim grinned and looked at her brother, "So, Pip, what are you going to do today? Do what you do best and get into trouble?" Pim didn't get to tease Pippin at all the day before and wanted to make sure she didn't miss out today.

"I don't _always _get into trouble!" Pippin protested. 

"Yes you do!" She laughed.

"Only when Merry's with me." Pippin jested.

"Don't be blaming your mishaps on me!" Merry replied.

"I'm not _blaming _you, Merry; I'm merely stating a fact."

"Fact?!" Merry retorted, "The only fact I see is that you get into trouble well enough on your own without me!"

Pippin's jaw dropped in surprise, "No I don't! I can sit here all day long and recount all the times you've gotten me into trouble!"

"Really?" Merry was getting a bit irate. "Well, I can tell you that this day would be the shortest day in recorded history! When have I ever been the one to get _you _into trouble?" 

"Whenever you get near me!" Pippin shouted.

"Every time I get near you disaster strikes!"

"Disaster strikes because you open the door and invite it in!" Pippin stood up and shouted across the table, "I'll wager you that I can go the whole day without getting into any trouble! _And without you near me_!"

Merry shouted back, "I'll take your wager! Just to prove to you that I have no connection at all with you getting into your own trouble!" Merry stood up as well and none too gently he and Pippin shook hands. "Fine!"

"Fine!!" Pippin replied. Both lads remained standing with their arms crossed.

The rest of the juniors just looked at each other in complete silence. No one spoke--finally Pervinca broke in, "So, Pim.... I think I might to go to the market today as well! I need some fresh air!"

Frodo cleared his throat and laid aside his napkin and quietly spoke, "Sam, let's get our bags and head back to Hobbiton."

Merry, with his eyes still locked on his cousin, said "I'm coming with you." Then he stepped away from the table and followed Frodo and Sam out of the kitchen.

Pippin was left alone in the kitchen, standing at the table with his arms folded across his chest; his own eyes were still smoldering. _I'll show him!_


	4. Accidently On Purpose

****

Chapter 4 - Accidentally On Purpose

Sam sat in the front seat next to Frodo and hummed a song as Frodo drove the little cart through Hobbiton; Merry sat in the back in his own thoughts. He had simmered down just a bit, but was still determined to prove to Pippin that he wasn't the "key ingredient" for trouble. As the cart pulled up to Bagshot Row, Merry jumped out the back and kept looking about and behind him--as if he were looking for.... What_ are you doing? Pippin isn't here!,_ he reminded himself. The trio entered Bag End, and shut the door behind them.

Frodo dropped his pack in the dining room and went to see about preparing elevenses. "Sam, would you put the water on for tea, please?" Frodo was gathering ingredients to make biscuits.

"Right away, Mr. Frodo!" Sam busied himself with fetching water out at the well.

"And Merry, would you please go to the cellar and get about six, no..._eight _nice round potatoes?" Frodo asked.

Merry stirred out of his thoughts, "How many will we need?" His cousin looked at him strangely, "Oh, right--eight." Merry answered his own question, "Be right back."

Merry went to the cellar and found the potatoes exactly where Frodo said they were. He took them back to the kitchen and started to peel and cut them into little pieces. Then Merry remembered that it was always Pippin's job to peel and cut the potatoes whenever he visited Bag End; and he always cut them into little pieces. He said he learned it from his mother, but truthfully, he did it on his own so that he could sneak a few bits without his mother noticing! Pippin liked to help cook--almost as much as he liked to eat--he always came away with extra morsels in his pockets. Then, without paying attention to the task at hand, Merry missed the potato and cut his own finger. "Ow!!" He dropped the knife and clutched his hand.

Frodo rushed over to Merry, "Let me see it!" Merry winced as he uncovered his finger and saw the blood run to the surface and drip to the floor. Sam entered the kitchen carrying two buckets of water. "Sam! Throw me a damp towel over here--quickly!" 

Sam found a towel lying on the table, dipped it in one of the buckets and handed it to Frodo. Frodo examined the cut in Merry's finger as he wiped it clean with the towel. "You're lucky; it doesn't look too deep, but it will need to be bandaged right away." Frodo held the towel to Merry's finger, "Where has your mind been away to, Merry?" He sighed, "Is your mind on Pippin?"

"No!" Merry was lying and Frodo knew it. Frodo saw the troubled look on Merry's face, "Come along. Let's bandage up your hand."

Merry sat on a stool in the washroom holding his finger wrapped in the towel and watched Frodo rip clean linen into bandage strips. It took a while for the bleeding to stop long enough for Frodo to begin to bandage Merry's finger. Frodo took the towel from Merry's hand and held out the index finger to start the wrapping process. "So, Merry, what do you think Pippin is up to at this moment?"

"How should I know? And why should I care?" Merry watched Frodo carefully wind the bandages around his finger, then around his hand. "He apparently feels he can do better without me--or my help."

Still wrapping Merry's hand, "I don't know about that, Mer. I think it's probably a matter of his pride being hurt", Frodo said as he was tying a knot with the linen ends.

"_Pride_?" Merry replied, "Didn't you hear him, Frodo? Pippin pretty much told the ferry master to stop the ferry and then proceeded to push me off into the water!"

"And you pretty much told him he was an accident waiting to meet up with disaster!" Frodo was finished with Merry's hand, and now tried to "bandage" his heart. Frodo leaned against the wash tub and surveyed his friend.

"Well, he is!"

"Of course he is, Merry! He's a twelve-year-old hobbit-boy!" Frodo smiled, "It's a natural occurrence that happens to all hobbit-children--and teens, and _tweens_!" Frodo laughed and indicated to Merry's hand, "I mean, look at you; and you did that all by yourself! Pippin was nowhere to be found!"

Merry let out a long breath and thought about Frodo's words. "Perhaps you're right", he said. "I don't know, Frodo...sometimes I forget he's only twelve; we like to do the same things--and he's fun to jest with!" Then he grew serious, "Do you think he's still angry with me?"

Frodo shrugged, "Knowing Pippin? No. He loves you Merry! And I have a feeling in my heart that the two of you were meant to be friends--as you and I have been. And as close as he is to his father, he needs you, Merry--he needs a good friend, and for all that you've been through in your own life, you need a good friend as well."

Merry nodded in understanding. Then following his cousin into the kitchen, he held up his newly bandaged hand and grinned at his own "disaster". "How shall I blame this one on him?" 


	5. Checkmate!

****

Chapter 5 - Checkmate!

Pippin decided to go with his sisters into town; Pearl hardly let him out of her sight. She made him stand still as she measured out a length of cloth to sew a new pair of breeches for him. "Quit fidgeting, Pippin! I can't get a good measure unless you stop!"

Pippin stood still only long enough for his sister to get what she needed then walked out near the road to separate himself from the "women folk".

"Don't wander too far, Pippin--Pim and I still have more to purchase! And stay out of trouble!"

Pippin gave his sister a sharp look. "Merry's not with me, remember?" Pearl only shook her head.

Pippin walked slowly; watching all the hustle and bustle of the market. He noticed one particular Took Booth and went over to the merchant who sold his father's crops, "Hullo, Mat!"

"Hullo, Master Peregrin!" Mat smiled, "And how are ye doin' this fine day?"

"_Pippin_, if you please, Mat!" Pippin was having difficulties with adult hobbits addressing him so formally. He leaned onto the booth and surveyed all the various vegetables and fruits his father recently harvested and was now selling. "How are sales going?"

"Oh, the same as everyday, Master Pippin!" Mat leaned against his cane, "I suspect the same will be said later today when I close up shop!"

Pippin grinned at the elder hobbit, "That good, eh?" Still gazing at all the surrounding activity he added, "Perhaps as summer wears on and the harvest becomes more plentiful, more hobbits will be purchasing from the market."

"More than likely, laddie."

Pippin decided that watching Mat sell vegetables wasn't as exciting as he thought it'd be, so he moved on walking around the market center. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, _Goodness! I've got to find some shade and cool off!_ He noticed a huge oak tree just beyond the Oak Leaf Inn, and walked in that direction. As he approached the Inn, he noticed a group of tweens playing a game of Chess outside and stopped to watch it. He looked on as no one made a move for several minutes. "Whose turn is it?"

"Shhh!" Said one lad; Pippin guessed him to be around Merry's age. "Move along little laddie--this is no game for you!"

Pippin ignored the older boy and continued to watch the game. Finally one player made his move, and the other laughed nervously, "Ye think ye've won this game, Harmin?"

The first player looked at the second, "I will soon enough, Rob!"

Pippin sat down and winced as he watched the lad named Rob open up his queen for a kill by Harmin's rook. Well, _perhaps this wasn't a game for Rob_!

A few other tweens came up to watch the game as well, and sure enough, a few moves later it was check-mate for Rob's king. "Can I play against you Harmin?" Pippin asked.

"No! You're probably still playing checkers with your baby sisters!"

"I don't have a baby sister! And yes, I do play checkers--and I could probably win against you!"

The boys all laughed, though Harmin wasn't amused, "Get going, you little slacker!"

"It's my game, Harmin!" Rob answered. "What's yer name, laddie?"

"Pippin."

Rob eyeballed the newcomer, "How old are ye?"

"Twelve."

Several of the tweens laughed; "Run Harmin! This little laddie is going to win against you!"

Not wanting to look threatened in front of his friends, Harmin gave in. "All right, laddie--but if you so much as whimper, cry, or even water your eyes up, I'll run you all the way home!"

Their eyes locked momentarily as Pippin scooted over to where Rob previously sat. He let Harmin set up the board so as not to be accused of cheating; Pippin had a fairly good idea of who was going to win this game..._him_. Not only did Pippin have a competitive spirit, but he also regularly played others who were further advanced, and less antagonistic than Harmin. He didn't win every game against Bilbo and Frodo, yet he considered them, along with his own father, far superior players than himself. He missed playing against old Bilbo; he was his favorite. 

So the game began. "Come on, laddie! Don't be afraid!" Harmin laughed with his friends. Rob quietly watched the board.

Pippin made the first move, and over an hour later, Harmin's brow was furrowed in concentration; Pippin just killed his queen, and all Harmin had left was a rook, two knights, and his king. "I can still win!" He snapped.

"You think so?" These were the first words Pippin uttered during the game, and his attention went immediately back to the game.

"What do you mean, 'think so'?" No longer focused on the game, Harmin recklessly moved one of his knights down the board to try and kill Pippin's rook...and let go of it. "No! I didn't mean to move that knight! I meant to move the other one!", and he proceeded to move his first knight back to it's previous position.

"That's too bad, Harmin! Move it back!"

"It stays where I put it!"

"You're cheating!!"

Harmin reached over the chessboard and grabbed two fistfuls of Pippin's shirt, dragged him across the game and scattered the pieces. "Are you calling me a cheat?"

Pippin tried to wriggle out of Harmin's grasp, "I'm calling you every bloody thing under the sun! You ass--you just ruined the game!"

"You know, for a little pisser, you have quite a mouth!", then he shoved Pippin up against the side of the Inn. Pippin sat up, though dazed, then Harmin jerked Pippin up by the arm. Pippin felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He slowly stood upright, with eyes on Harmin, he put up both of his fists.

The older boys hooted at the sight of a young boy against a tween. "Aw, let the little squeaker run home to mummy!"

Harmin was surprised at Pippin's resilience. He none too gently tapped Pippin's cheek, "Go home, lad." But Pippin made no move; fists still clenched for a fight. Finally, Harmin backed away, "come on, lads--let's go inside the pub", leaving Pippin outside frozen in a defensive stance. 

Rob got up and picked up the pieces to his game. Pippin slowly relaxed and started to walk back towards the market; Pearl was probably looking for him anyway.

"Pippin!" He turned and saw Rob look at him, "Come back again! But first when yer grown six inches!"


	6. Private Deliberations

****

Chapter 6 - Private Deliberations

Pippin was walking towards the booth where he last remembered his sisters to be. "Pippin! I've been looking everywhere for you!" He turned and saw Pearl walking in his direction, then she saw Pippin closer, walking with a stiff gait, "What happened to you?" Pearl took his chin to examine his face.

"Nothing."

"Something happened, Pippin! What kind of nonsense did you get yourself into this time?"

"I told you, _nothing_!" He walked past his sister.

Pearl grabbed Pippin's arm, "Ahh!" He cringed in pain and gently held it to himself. Pearl didn't know what to think, "Pippin! I'm sorry--but you must tell me what happened!"

"I can't!" Pippin felt so..._alone_. He loved Pearl dearly, but she wasn't a lad, and felt she wouldn't understand.

"Why not?"

"Because--it's a _lad's _problem!"

Now even more baffled, "Pip--did a _lass _do this to you?"

"Don't be funny!"

"What else am I to be, Pippin?" Pearl was at her wit's end, "If you don't tell me what has happened, then I can't help!"

Pippin sighed and looked at his sister, "Then don't help, Pearl; I need to work this out myself."

The ride back to Great Smials was bumpy, and fortunately, a short one at that. Pippin's shoulder and arm was aching by the time they turned up the lane. As the little cart rolled to a stop, Pippin jumped out the back, "Tell mother I went swimming in the pond!"

"I will do no such thing, Peregrin Took!" Pearl yelled to him, "Get back here!" But he was already too far away to hear her.

Pippin sat in the shallow end of the pond and dipped his shoulder into the cool water. Most of the pain had subsided, but there was still a trace that lingered in spite of the cool temperature of the water. _I can fool some hobbits all of the time, and all hobbits some of the time, but I can't fool mother!, _he thought_, What am I to do?_ His shoulder was swollen and it ached terribly. He sat down on the bank and searched his brain for a way to fool her _this _time.

__

And I told Merry I could stay away from trouble all day--and without him!, A little voice in Pippin's heart began a conversation inside his head_, "Look around, you ninny! Is Merry anywhere to be seen? I think not. Now what are you going to tell him? If Merry were with you, those lads wouldn't have been so quick to turn on you! If Merry was with you, you could have played your own game of Chess between yourselves--in the comfort of the pub; while enjoying a mug and a pipe! If Merry was with you, you wouldn't have felt so alone. You always have fun when you're with Merry! If Merry was with you..._

On and on the little voice inside spoke to Pippin, and his heart was the victor. It was at this moment, this very second in the rift of time, that Pippin realized who his friends really were--especially one in particular--his cousin, and now also...his best friend. _How could I have said those things to him this morning?! I must make amends with him--if he'll let me. _Pippin headed back home cradling his injured arm, and with his wet shirt in hand.


	7. The Healing Touch

****

Chapter 7 - The Healing Touch

It was almost supper when Merry came riding up to the Smials. He led his pony into the livery, making sure it was watered and fed. He wasn't looking forward to showing off his bandaged hand; in his mind's eye, all Merry could see was Pippin laughing at his calamity and claiming victory.

He opened the kitchen door (Tooks almost never locked their doors!) and walked into the thick aroma of bread baking and meat cooking. Pervinca sat at the table and peeling and cutting none other than...potatoes! Merry grinned at the coincidence. "Where's Pippin?"

Eglantine looked up as she stirred the meat in its broth, "And good evening to you, too, Merry!"

"I'm sorry, Auntie!" Merry stepped over to his aunt and squeezed her in a hug. Aunt Tina was the next best thing to his own mother, and so he was extra-sensitive to her feelings.

Eglantine looked into Merry's troubled blue eyes, "I heard the two of you had a bit of a spat this morning, eh?" Then she saw his hand, "Merry! What happened?"

Merry suddenly embarrassed, "Yes, Ma'am--this morning we, um, disagreed about which one got the other in trouble." Then he held up his bandaged hand and sheepishly grinned, "I thought my finger was", and he looked at Pervinca, "...a _potato_!" Pervinca had to cover her mouth to stifle her laugh.

"Well, I think you'll find Pippin in, shall I say, a more agreeable spirit?" She smiled; Merry looked as miserable as her own son did just a short while ago. "He's in his room, and I think he wants to see you!" She winked.

Merry nodded, "Yes, Ma'am!" He turned and left for Pippin's bedroom.

Merry knocked softly on the door and, using his good hand, twisted the handle and walked in. The room was dimly lit with a couple small candles--and there was a hint of an odd scent--like herbs. Then he saw Pippin lying against several pillows; he seemed asleep. As he got closer, Pippin opened his eyes. "Hullo." Pippin's arm was in sling and bound snug to his chest.

Merry was still trying to focus in the dim light at Pippin's arm. "What happened to you?", then he sniffed, "And what's that smell?"

Pippin was drowsy as he spoke, "I'll tell if you tell." He indicated towards Merry's hand.

Merry held up his bandaged hand, "Oh--this?" Merry smiled and went into his activities for the day. Pippin ended up laughing, and then nearly crying at the pain he caused his own arm. "Why does it smell like..." Merry tried to guess the scent, "I can't even place it!"

"Oh, it's just a concoction my cousin, Donnabelle made--and she mixed it with her father's favorite bottle!"

Merry guessed, "Wine?" Pippin shook his head.

"Ale?" Pippin shook his head again, "Ale doesn't come in a bottle, silly!"

Merry's eyes went wide, "You mean...?" Pippin nodded and smiled. "Has it taken the pain away?" Pippin smiled even wider, "Uh-huh."

"I'm sure it has!", Merry grinned. He picked up the mug that was already mixed, smelled it and winced. The last time Merry whiffed anything that strong came fresh out of Brandy Hall's own still!

Another knock was heard at the door and a hobbit lass peeked inside, "You're awake!", and in stepped Donnabelle.

"And just in time for supper!", Pippin said, waking up a little. "Donnabelle, meet my cousin, Merry; Merry, this is Donnabelle--she's one of the healers here," then he cocked an eye to his cousin, "and she's also one of _your _cousins, as well!" Merry gave him a sharp look.

Donnabelle merely smiled at Pippn's remark as she examined Pippin's shoulder. "Ow!" he grimaced, "was that necessary?" 

"Yes!" She smiled, and then she drew out a magnifying glass and looked closely into Pippin's eyes. "Do you still experience a lot of pain, Pippin?" She smoothed his hair away from his face.

"No--_only when you press against it_!" Pippin answered.

Merry chuckled, "I think your brew took care of the pain!"

"Well, he was in a lot of pain earlier," then turned to Pippin, "but I think we'll wait on another mug full of Cousin Rosamunda's mixture until you're ready to sleep for the night." She looked at Merry's hand, "What happened to your hand?"

"Nothing."

"Let's have a look at it."

"Really! It's nothing!", Merry slipped his hand behind his back.

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything! See?" He placed his bandaged hand out in front of him, then quickly put it behind him again.

"You _are _afraid!" Donnabelle laughed, "I promise I won't bite--_hard_!" 

No lass was going to laugh at him! So, Merry slowly drew out his hand and let Donnabelle look at the bandage.

"May I open it?" Donnabelle asked.

"No!" Merry took a deep breath then said, "All right."

Donnabelle took out a small blade from a pouch she carried, cut the knot and unwrapped Merry's hand and finger. She had only taken off the first outer layer when her and Merry saw blood had seeped through the bandage. She looked up at Merry, "Nothing, huh?"


	8. A Stitch In Time

****

Chapter 8 - A Stitch In Time

Pippin watched Donnabelle unwrap more layers, "Merry! It's still bleeding!"

"It wasn't earlier when Frodo wrapped it."

As soon as Donnabelle took off the last of the bandage blood overflowed the cut and ran down Merry's finger and hand. She held the strips under his hand and led him to the side table and sat him down. "Wait here!" The she quickly left.

"You're getting stitches!" Pippin teased.

Merry was indignant, "No I'm not!"

It wasn't long before Donnabelle returned holding a jar, clean linen, a bottle, and a _needle and thread_. Merry took one look at the last and jumped up. "You're not getting near me with--with _that_!"

"Merry! If your cut isn't stitched it will keep breaking open and take far too long to heal, leaving it open to infection--which I can already see setting in it!"

"That's all right," Merry said, "No one has ever died from an infection in a little cut!" The look Donnabelle gave him told him otherwise; "This is not a little cut!", she said. Merry closed his eyes in resigned fear, "Will it hurt?"

She took Merry's hand and led him back to the table and made her preparations. "It will only take a few minutes!"

Yet another knock at the door. Pearl and Pim came in holding a tray with supper; apparently for Pippin. Pearl noticed Merry and Donnabelle sitting at the table with Merry's bloodied hand lying on towel. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Merry's getting stitches!" Pippin announced. "Can I watch, Donnabelle?"

"No!" She looked back at Pippin, "I want you to stay in bed!"

"Merry! What happened to your finger?", Pim put down the tray of food next to Pippin's bed and went over to observe Donnabelle's ministrations. She watched as Donnabelle carefully cleaned in and around Merry's wound while Merry held his breath in discomfort.

"What is taking you both so long?" Pervinca stood in the doorway and addressed her older sisters. "Mother wants us all at the supper table now!"

"Shhh!" Was Pim's reply. "You're disturbing Donnabelle's concentration!"

Pervinca entered the room and watched along with her sisters--Pippin also peeked in where he could, as Donnabelle pricked Merry's skin with the needle. Merry jumped up out of his chair, "Ahhh!"

The girls all chuckled, "Now you know what we go through when we hem your trousers!" Pervinca said.

Donnabelle put down her needle, "I can't work with everyone watching!" Donnabelle waited as the girls left. Then she caught out of the corner of her eye a small, fourth shadow making for the door. She turned towards Pippin, "I didn't mean you, Pippin! Back in the bed!" Donnabelle held out her arm and pointed to the bed.

Then she had an idea and called after the girls, "Pearl! Please wait, I will need your help!" Pearl stayed behind and closed the door behind her.

"Sit in Merry's lap." Donnabelle sat down again.

"Excuse me?" Pearl wanted to make sure she heard her elder cousin correctly.

"Sit in Merry's lap. I can't take the chance on him jumping up again, and if you sit in his lap, you'll be like.... a sort of weight!" Then catching Pearl's expression, "Honest, Pearl--you won't break his legs!"

Pearl turned to Merry, "Are you all right with this?" He shrugged in indifference. Wanting to help the healer, Pearl sat on Merry's legs as Donnabelle busied herself with mending the wound. Pearl could hear Merry holding his breath and saw him flinch many times, but he never once cried out--though she certainly felt it. "Merry! You're digging your fingernails into my leg!" 

After two stitches, Donnabelle was finished and then cleaned the wound again. Next, she opened the jar she brought with her, dipped her finger inside and spread the balm over Merry's new stitches. Taking clean linen strips, Donnabelle wrapped Merry's finger and hand. "You were wonderful, Merry! Now, I want you to eat a little supper, and when you're finished, I'll have something for you to ease the pain, all right?" He nodded.

Pearl stood up and lifted her skirt just above her knee to show Merry his nail marks. Merry held his bandaged hand and looked so miserable. Pearl couldn't stay cross with her young cousin for long; she kissed his head and said, "Would you like to take dinner with Pippin?"

Merry nodded again; he was still clenching his jaw. Donnabelle and Pearl helped him onto Pippin's bed and he let himself fall onto the extra pillows--being careful of his hurting finger and hand. Pearl left to get another tray, while Donnabelle cleaned up the table, and then she, too, left.


	9. My Mug Runneth Over

****

Chapter 9 - My Mug Runneth Over

Pippin watched as Merry lay next to him in silence, cradling his hand on his chest. He got up and went to the table and mixed some of Donnabelle's concoction in a large mug and took it to Merry, who swallowed several mouthfuls. "It _tastes _worse than it smells!", he coughed.

Pippin placed the mug on his bed table and climbed back into bed, "Merry--let's not wager against one another anymore; you against me, nor me against you, all right?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Well...I made a large error today. I told you and everyone at the breakfast table that I could get along better without you--that I would be able to stay out of trouble if you stayed away from me."

"And?" Merry was still holding his hand, looking at the ceiling.

"And I found that....", Pippin spoke sadly, "I found that nothing is fun without you. All day long I had no one to jest with, no one to tell my stories to--and no one would listen to me like you always do. They all laughed at me and called me names--saying I'm a child."

Merry turned his head towards his cousin, "You _are _a child, Pip!"

"But _you _never laugh at me! You always listen to what I have to say, and let me do things with you." Pippin became solemn again, "I found something else, too. I know you're my cousin and all, and I've always thought of you as.... well, like a brother. But after today, Merry, I've found out that....", he paused, "you're my best friend."

"What do I say to that, Pippin?", Merry was feeling strange; the brew Pippin had fed him was taking effect. "I think I made a grave error myself this morning--I should not have accused you of being the epitome of trouble. I believe that when I did that, it sort of made you want to separate yourself from me, did it not?" Merry licked his lips--they felt numb.

Pippin thought about Merry's words, "Perhaps, and perhaps my jesting about getting into trouble only when I was with you was out of place." Then he reached over for the mug and sipped some of the concoction. "Do you have fun when we're together, Merry? I do, but I think its because you _do _tend to keep me out of trouble...and I think we make a great team." 

Merry turned to face his cousin, "Yes, I think so, too." Merry took the mug and swallowed another mouthful of the mixture. "And to tell the truth; I do have fun when I'm around you. So, I guess that makes you my best friend as well!" He smiled, "Now, Cousin, tell me your tale before we drink too much!" He passed the mug back to Pippin.

"Well, it was my own fault, I guess--I happened upon a game of chess...and I almost won, except for that Harmin fellow--he ruined the game." Pippin sipped the liquid.

Merry closed his eyes tight in anticipation of his cousin's next words, "Oh, Pippin! You didn't lose your Took temper, did you?"

"I couldn't help it, Merry! He scattered all the pieces everywhere because he was losing!" He drank again and handed the mug to Merry.

"Pippin! You should have ignored him; he was being a complete ass!" Merry swallowed another draught.

Suddenly Pippin burst out laughing; "That's exactly what I called him! _An ass_!" 

Merry burst out laughing as well; "No, you didn't!!" Pippin nodded in assent. Merry looked at Pippin's shoulder, "And I can see that went over well with him!"

Pippin could barely speak because he was laughing so hard, "Then he...called me...a little _pisser_!" He was still laughing as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Merry and Pippin were in the midst of a laughing fit when the door opened up and in walked Pearl and Donnabelle. Still laughing, Merry turned and swung back towards his edge of the bed to see who the intruders were; he over compensated and fell out of bed--mug and all--and was lying on the floor still howling with laughter...


	10. Cookies, Pipes, and Good Friendship

****

Chapter 10 - Cookies, Pipes, And Good Friendship...

A few days later, Pippin and Merry sat outside the Smial and waited for the coach. There was plenty of silence as they waited, but that's the best thing about good friendship; nothing really has to be said, so it was a "comfortable silence". Eglantine had given Merry a large sack of cookies for the trip home to Buckland, but little did she know her own son would help Merry along; it didn't seem like the cookies would survive to see Buckland. Merry noticed a substantial amount of crumbs on his cousin's face and lightly brushed them off, "You're a mess! Can't take you anywhere!" Pippin grinned as he munched more cookies. Merry drank from the water flask he carried with him and offered Pippin some as well. He then took out his pipe, some leaf, and a tinderbox from his pack and went through the process of lighting his pipe, though with some difficulty. "Where's your pipe?", Merry asked, as Pippin lit the pipe for him.

Pippin had cookie in his mouth and tried to finish chewing it, "Inside my room, and hidden, thank you!" Pippin grinned, "Did you expect me to sit out here and smoke on my father's doorstep?"

Merry smirked, "I do it all the time!" He blew out huge plumes of smoke.

"You're considered old enough to smoke!"

"Yes, it is nice being a Tween!" Merry smiled and held his pipe between his teeth.

More silence. Finally the coach turned up the Smials' lane. Merry placed the now empty pipe and the sack of cookies inside his pack and tied it up. Merry took Pippin's good arm, and helped him to stand up; Pippin reciprocated in helping Merry shoulder his pack. In the last couple days, he and Merry had devised a system that was used to help the other--and it worked! They were truly becoming two halves of a whole; the way true friends are.

As the coachman waited for Merry to board, the two hobbits stood facing each other. Merry squinted in the mid-morning sun, "Well, Pip...I'll see you in a couple months." 

Pippin nodded. _I hate this--why does he always have to go away? _

Merry stared at his friend, looking for some sort of closure to this visit, but nothing seemed to be forthcoming, and it saddened him. He adjusted the pack on his shoulder and sighed, "Goodbye, Pip."

"Goodbye, Mer."

Merry turned and boarded the coach. The driver started to turn the horses around and head back down the lane when Pippin had a change of heart. Heedless of his injured arm, he ran after the coach as it slowly made it's way to the road below, "Wait!", he ran as fast as he could. "Wait!! Merry!", He yelled. He almost caught up to it, but he was out of breath and his legs could no longer carry him. He stopped running as he nearly toppled over and tried to catch his breath. He watched as the coach continued to roll forward down the lane. Pippin crouched down on his knees to rest his legs, holding his head in his hand, and angry with himself for not telling Merry goodbye properly. _I told him he was my best friend!--and this is how I treat him? But why does he have to live so far away? I want him to live here!_ Pippin realized how childish and selfish his anger was. Then he noticed a pair of dusty, hairy feet on the ground step in front of him. He looked up and saw Merry, smiling down at him; the coach was stopped farther down in the lane. Merry once again helped Pippin to his feet, and this time, Pippin wrapped his good arm around his best friend, "Come back soon! I'll miss you!"

Merry held onto his friend for a few moments, "I will! But you must also come out to visit me in Brandy Hall, all right?" Merry looked at Pippin; both had tears in their eyes, and he laughed, "Silly ass!", he said, "You know I'll be back!"

Pippin gave Merry one last squeeze and released him. Merry put his arm around Pippin's shoulder as the two hobbits walked back to the waiting coach. The coachman got down and put a wooden box under the door for Merry to step on. He surveyed the two wounded characters, "No more injuries while I'm on duty, if ye please!"

Merry laughed, "We each sort of had our own..._adventures_!" Before he stepped all the way into the coach, Merry smiled as he turned to Pippin, "Stay out of trouble!"

"The same can be said of you, too!" Pippin had a big grin on his face. Merry stepped inside the coach and stuck his head out of a window, "See you soon!", and he waved at Pippin until he was just a speck in the distant green hills.

~~The End~~


End file.
